User talk:Ash9876
Archived, Yes, Again Well, I have Archived my talk page for obvious reasons. So, if you want to continue a discussion, start your heading with RE:-insert discussion name here- for my convenience, thanks![[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Storyline First~ Anywho, I'm done. What shall we move onto next? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:44, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Meh, let's leave FT out of things. We never do much side stuff with Elbert and Jin, maybe we could do them teaching some kids at the academy? You handle Jin and I handle Elbert. Just my thoughts on it. Also I think for our next villain we should go with a Dark Guild who just became part of the balam alliance. Simple setup, we could change it up somehow. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:57, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Perfect, let's go with that. Your go. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:11, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and alright, yea, I'll get to it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 08:03, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Your turn. But what's next though? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:54, December 18, 2011 (UTC) You should do some more work on her page though. Unless that doesn't matter to you, which is fine. I figure we'll have Yotsuki call a meeting; then she barges in and well you handle that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:11, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Lol, alright. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:23, December 18, 2011 (UTC) That might be what's needed. I'm not sure why, but slayer magic's still not under control as desired. It comes off as strict, but makes sense. I didn't jump into the Rafael incident because I wasn't in the mood(I'm somewhat sick, to be specific). Anyway, so basically ban the creation of any Slayer magic or Slayer for around 2 weeks? As for the admin thing, I see what you mean. Coincidentally, after seeing his magic; how he delves into creating magic, I figured that Void is admin-worthy. But he's barely been here, not sure that's wise to do. Aha makes sense. I agree, that we could use one of the more experienced wikia users on here. But we have to recognize that Slayer magic will always be the most popular, given that many of the most popular characters in the Fairy Tail manga are Dragonslayers. I'm agreeing with what y'all are saying, but we have to go about it properly. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:52, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Aren't we simply just banning the creation of slayers/slayer styles for 2 weeks though? So demon slayers already made wouldn't be effected. Aha would be a possible choice, indeed. No, just adminship. Well, were not totally clear on it yet. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:26, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm still doubtful, tbh. Is a temporary banning really gona fix anything? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:36, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I changed my mind. I don't see how banning is gonna make non-slayer magic flourish. Just because you take it a way for a time, doesn't mean people will cling to something new; never go back to it. If anything, it could warrant some spite. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:07, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Like I said, I don't think taking it away for a while is gonna help the problem. But it could leave the impression that he admins are unfair. You should link your blogs on the Main page's news section-- like a message that all newcomers should read over said blogs. Also, it's your turn. I had Drake turn the joke into his favor. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:19, December 20, 2011 (UTC) It's just not the way to go, in my opinion. Though we can still think about giving aha adminship though. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:23, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Nice job with the news message. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:35, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright, your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 08:29, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Well,she's your character lol. But we'll see. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 09:05, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol, it's gonna be easy to have Azuki dislike her. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 09:17, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:04, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Since this is entering a duel, I kept my edit short. Your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:39, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Yezzir. I read it, nice job. Also, you have any ideas for the next arc? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:32, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Sounds interesting. So about Richard's heritage. So his parents were big time dark mages then?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:51, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I see. How did they die though, executed? Sounds interesting. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:07, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Yikes, and I guess Richard hasn't really explained to anyone else?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright, so I guess this arc will give light to Richard's origins and family? Sounds interesting. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:33, December 21, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by famous among dark mages? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:47, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I see. Go for it. Hmm.....how much does Rihanna know about her pedigree though? Probably not much, since she's young. Well, looks like we have our next arc.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:01, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, it's looking that way. I guess you'll develop Megan's character throughout this one? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:06, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol, alright. Any ideas for the name of the Dark Guild? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:11, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Too long, Needs something short. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:16, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, still kind of off to me. Night Carnival Guild, that doesn't sound like a powerful ''dark guild. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:24, December 22, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't have to have dark or night in it. A cool sounding greek or latin word/two word phrase would do, lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:15, December 22, 2011 (UTC) That's pretty good, could work. Any others in mind? If not, we can go with that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol, we have our name then. How many members are we making? How about we keep it small-- 5 or 6. Kind of like Oracion Seis. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:06, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, your turn if there's anything you wanted to add. I was assuming this had taken place near the evening, so I ended it with them heading home and what not. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:28, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Well, I guess you could do a conversation with Megan and Richard about the military and what not. Something like that, I guess. Yea, I read it already. Looks like Jellal x Erza will have to wait for another day. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:24, December 23, 2011 (UTC) A former dark mage joining the military sounds off to me. Unless it's like some sort of deal that he works for the military in exchange for no jail time-- that seems more logical to me. But he wouldn't get a rank though. And I'll get on some characters. How many? 3,right?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) To their advantage? You could do that, I suppose. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:05, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Oh and I'm gonna be getting back to my main storyline, so my edits on our story may take longer-- just telling you now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Decided to do a small scene with Yotsuki and Oros talking about SENSHI. So where do we go from here? I'm gonna get on making the characters for the guild. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:18, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. Less people means less I have to type lol. So how about instead of a dark guild, they take out a big mercenary guild or something like that? Mercenaries in FT don't normally use magic , but I'd imagine they have power in numbers. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:35, December 25, 2011 (UTC) So we go with the mercenary guild mission then? And I see, looks interesting judging from the members. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:01, December 25, 2011 (UTC) So you gonna start the chapter? Oh and Merry Christmas, Ash. I'll be off now, talk to ya later.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:10, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Ash, you know any good translation sites? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:25, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. It's alright, it's the holidays as well, don't sweat it. I see, hopefully you can continue with that one. Good luck with that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:57, December 27, 2011 (UTC) How about I start off the new SENSHI chapter? All I need is the title. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:04, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I thought we were doing another typical mission chapter with a mercenary guild? Since, you know, we haven't gotten much done with Fraus Lumen. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:10, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I guess. It's just one of those "in between" chapters, nothing serious. So, got a title in mind?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:38, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll go with that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:21, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:26, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I figured, was gonna edit it tomorrow anyway. It's alright. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 08:51, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Kind of watching Samurai Champloo and dreading the fact that school starts next week. And you?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 08:57, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Why are you doing math homework if you're on break? Holiday season is over, it's a shame. So this storyline is a keeper, Ash? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 09:02, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Nice. Lol, I see. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 09:16, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I know I'm gonna edit it tonight. I just got caught up in school, uni just started up again. Thanks. Lol, I'll clue you in-- a purely physical relationship means loveless sex, they had a fling with eachother but it was never anything more then that. Not sure, I really just wanted to make a cool Magic Council character. She will show up in it, that's for sure though. But as for her level of importance, not too sure about that yet. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:20, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Yea, school being school -- annoying. Yea, hence why he refers to it as something that spiraled out of control. They were young and dumb lol. But they were only physically attracted, something that happpens in real life quite alot.(gotta add some realism to characters, no?) The only woman Sanjo loves romantically is Lana-- well, he shall confess this in the future. Anywho, you're a lucky dude lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:29, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Lol. Yep, it was a life lesson for Sanjo and thanks. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC) So for the new poll question. I'm going to put "who's the best villain in the Fairy Tail series". Any objections?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:09, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:07, January 15, 2012 (UTC) You probably should of said he went to "go suit up in more combat oriented clothes", but that works too. Lol, yea. Alright, will do. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:12, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:22, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Your turn. I decided to mostly focus on Megan's perspective on things. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:49, January 18, 2012 (UTC) That doesn't apply to Wikia, just Wikipedia english-language main site. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:07, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna take a guess and say it's my turn? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:48, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:46, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Your turn, sorry for the delay.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:33, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Since you're busy. Do you mind if I add some more to the RP? I'll just handle Drake and Azuki's side of the action. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:48, January 31, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. And I'm making 3 characters for Fraus Lumen, right?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:25, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Seems fine to me. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:25, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey mate, sorry for not having been able to reply in the RP. I forgot to check in here and then I left for home so didn't have net access. Anywho, we are shifting back to our old place and I have to help the folks pack and unpack and whatnot. So my ability to come online will be intermittent at best, so I think it would be best if we put our RP on hold for now. That way I can finish up Saito's page completely and I'll be able to reply more frequently as well. 'Jet' 'Talk' 11:03, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure Yeah I am on the chat, see you there.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 00:36, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I’ve noticed that he hasn’t been around the site for the past few days, I knew something was missing it just didn’t hit me until I posted the message on his talk page. Anyways about what you said, please be rest assured that I don’t find it to be offensive in anyway, as you are trying to promote users to refrain from creating Slayer Magic, believe me I more than understand, but in my defence I withdrew two god slayer styles, the darkness and blood god slayer in favour of a darkness dragon slayer, which I think is a better alternative than the latter. As for veteran members go, I think I’ve done my part, as I am sure you’ve been following my main character Erik Magnus for the past few days in the activity pages, he was originally meant to be a god slayer and lost magic user but instead I removed that style from his abilities and opted to go for a non-lost magic approach, which was very good and I am very proud of the end results. I totally get what you mean, but I’ve done what I can to contribute to the site and I am sure Erik will be a good inspiration and influence for future members to draw upon to use for their own character creations. Unlike you or persona, I don’t have a whole bunch of character in the site, I’ve only made two so far, and trust me I’ll be making a non-lost magic user very soon.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 07:23, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 07:40, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Lol, sorry, my bad didn't mean to go to the archives. But yea, at first I only photoshoped one character at a time, but since I made the images for Team Trilogia, I've been doing photoshop drawings up to six characters now, and with more time per image, I can add more lol. And sure, I'll RP with Igai, lol, whichever character you feel like using ^- ^. Oh? And a six-way RP sounds awesome too, so more people are joining us? :O [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 02:45, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Lol, "I'm getting fired up!" This is soundin awesome. :D [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 02:50, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I figured I'd post a blog (or two) and see if anyone interested would give a short description of how they want their character to look, or if they want their appearance based strictly on the images on their character pages (everyone can have one character in the picture). Then, at a predetermined date the discussion would be closed so I can sketch, scan, and digitally edit the group picture, I'd also add the "Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki" logo to make it look nice lol. Then, I guess I'd open a new blog and post the pic in it for all to see. I wasn't sure what to do with it after that, but I thought it'd make a good addition to the home page :O. [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 03:00, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, had to travel home. But, ok I can do that for Aha, we'll keep it a little secret lol. I'll probably open the blog either tomorrow or Sunday, it's a little late for me right now, lol. xP [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 05:48, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Guilds Hey Ash. I'm curious about making a guild. Is there any rules I need to know to make one? Rya3SaberVltar 21:32, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll make sure of that. Thanks again. Rya3SaberVltar 02:11, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yo Can you do me a favor and delete; Alonsus Dusktreader, Ave Magus and Guntō?--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 03:28, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I originally had a concept I wanted to work with, but it died very quickly. I'd rather focus on another path, but the articles just sitting there left me uneasy. I appreciate the help Ash :)--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 03:31, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Fairy Tail Movie Hey Ash, just being friendly here and seeing if you know about the Fairy Tail Movie teaser that came out. If not check it out, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43Om8BqCIHY&feature=email&email=comment_reply_received. Tell me what your think about it. Thanks Rya3SaberVltar 15:34, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey listen dude i was wondering, do you think that the Armor's Magic is bad? Grizzaka 04:14, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I understand but still i mean the point of trying to create a magic is to give something unique to the character and not having to second guess on something so for now I'll just keep that one behind for another time. btw u think there's a problem with me using Kamen rider pics? Grizzaka 04:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey ash, up 2 anything? Grizzaka 22:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) alright so listen, do u know how to customize a signature? Grizzaka (Talk) 22:38, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so intrested in an RP? if not then i understand Overlord ('Talk') 22:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Uh only guy on availibe right now is Ray but we could do like a Mission RP where one of ur characters needs help and Ray steps in. Overlord ('Talk') 22:55, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry and okay why don't you start it off? Overlord ('Talk') 03:19, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ur post my friend Overlord ('Talk') 03:19, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Ur post when u got time ash. Overlord ('Talk') 22:17, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: RP http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Twist_of_Destiny here is the link to the RP Overlord ('Talk') 23:08, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ur post when you have the time. Overlord ('Talk') 02:46, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, ur post when you have the time and if there's any problem let me now Overlord ('Talk') 02:48, January 13, 2012 (UTC) sorry to disturb but it's your move. Overlord ('Talk') 01:45, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Kyojin & Kentai I'd love to! Kyojin is really something I've been aching to create somewhere for a very long time :P Kai no kimi - Talk 11:08, December 26, 2011 (UTC) It's awesome. I've always been fan of things like this. Always played Assassin's Creed and the first thing I did in Skyrim was to join the ark Brotherhood. But it looks really good, you did a good job. However, can you tell me what's Kentai about? Kai no kimi - Talk 13:56, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I see. I think it's better you start on the kentai page, that will spark some ideas I think. And Kagehana is a holder magic that functions through Inaba's clothing, sword and necklace, and is really very stealth-oriented. Kai no kimi - Talk 18:02, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Yo Tis time to pick a new Featured Article, gentleman. Any suggestions?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:36, January 12, 2012 (UTC). What's profound about Saito? It's a cool article, though I like his Kenshin more. But it's 2 votes for Saito, so Saito it is. :) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:44, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Agreed, he is a well done character. So Persona wants Saito and you want Kenshin now? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:53, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I'll just wait for Persona's reply.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:59, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Right. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:00, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorcerer Magazine Hi! I don't know if you know me, but I'm Rauleli, an administrator of the Fairy Tail Wiki. I don't know if you are aware, but the Sorcerer Magazine will begin a monthly magazine that keeps people updated with site and series news, has contests, polls, beauties and beaus of the month, etc. and one of the things I want to do is a "Fanon Contest" for each month, where I will give a fanon category and people can submit their fanons and at the end of the month I will select 1-2 (maybe even 3) to be featured. However, since I don't want to fill the Fairy Tail Wiki with a bunch of picture unrelated to Fairy Tail, I was thinking of holding the submissions here in this wiki. I was thinking of having a page where anyone can nominate theirs or someone else's fanon to be featured. Of course people would create normal pages here and put the link to it with their submission in the Project page I'll create. This will also increase publicity to this wiki. What do you think? 22:24, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Lol and yes! For example, January's could be a "Create a Dark Mage" fanon contest and February's could be a "Create a Spell" fanon contest and March's could be "Create a Magic Item for Everyday Use" fanon contest, etc. 22:34, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Not yet. First I'll create the rules and regulations then I'll get back to you. Until then, please don't announce it yet 22:50, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for understanding. 22:54, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok. It's here! Can you announce it around this wiki? 04:41, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! 04:49, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Ambassadors? Hey Ash, could I maybe revamp your ambassador of darkness pages? for Isabella's surbordinates? WikedBlue 21:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'll start right away and would you mind doing some sort of role play? WikedBlue 21:40, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh well, I'll just make them again, do you have any ideas for a RP just for a basic idea we can expand on later :p WikedBlue 22:06, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about it. The Fairy Tail Wiki has taken plenty of templates from other wikis so I understand completely. :) No problem. Oh that's fine, I gotta go now so i won't be on till tomorrow afternoon. WikedBlue 22:19, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ash, won't to get started? Also what magic should I give to Gyuki? I was thinking something like rainbow fire or rotting magic? well get back to me WikedBlue 17:53, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you meet me on chat? UndeadHero 07:33, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yeah that's cool and I was thinking Isabella Le Fay for the big bad? WikedBlue 21:21, January 20, 2012 (UTC) S'all good :D can you just make the first one please? :P WikedBlue 21:57, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Please come back to the chat! I'm sorry, I was editing a bunch of stuff UndeadHero 22:31, January 20, 2012 (UTC) If your on, meet me on the chat. I wanna run some ideas passed you, k? UndeadHero 16:19, January 21, 2012 (UTC) O.O A male spirit? Ahatake isn't too big on those, but, since it's you, I'll make an exception. Go ahead--The Ever Present Darkness (I'm watching...) 17:46, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Ten Wizard Saints Hey Ash, could I make a character who is a member of the Ten Wizard Saints? 'Jet' 'Talk' 03:27, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh and I almost forgot to ask, would you mind if I also used Reborn's images for the character, the ones you are using for Edmund Evanov? 'Jet' 'Talk' 03:29, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Sweet, thanks mate! Here's the character, Edward Elric, how does he look so far? 'Jet' 'Talk' 08:28, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Awesome work!, and you can use Reborn's images :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 08:33, January 23, 2012 (UTC) So I was over at Ship of Fools and noticed that quite a few of us from BFF, NF and here are creating articles there now. But we all found their rule concerning one single universe that all articles must fit into to be quite absurd. I mean first come first serve for a devil fruit even if the second one is way better and is forced to be deleted is a very detrimental rule as far as quality of articles is concerned. So I was wondering does creating a new fanon with the kind of freedom we enjoy here sound like too outlandish an idea? I found the restrictions at Ship of Fools prevented me from doing a lot of the things I wanted to do and the other One Piece fanon wikis are in very bad condition. So would you be interested in a new wiki and do you think the other like Kou, Zarai and the others will be? 'Jet' 'Talk' 13:49, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :So the thought of a new wiki came to you guys also? Nice, then there are people interested in the idea. Are you still open to setting up a new wiki? 'Jet' 'Talk' 22:22, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Sweet! And already read it, can't wait to see more of the new guilds. Somehow have a feeling Jellal will blow his cover to save Erza at some point:D. So should we start on the OP wiki? 'Jet' 'Talk' 22:30, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Will do. Either way it will be good to see him fight again. 'Jet' 'Talk' 22:37, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Well we're up: One Piece Fanon Wiki. 'Jet' 'Talk' 22:45, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Lol. Well I started on the templates, come over there and I'll add you as an admin and we could start on the rules. I suppose the same basic set we use on BBFF and NF should suffice with any changes for OP specific needs? 'Jet' 'Talk' 22:54, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Will do. :D 'Jet' 'Talk' 22:57, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Contest Here is February's contest. Can you please announce it around the wiki? 04:28, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Ahhh--The Ever Present Darkness (I'm watching...) 07:30, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Wizard Saints Can I make more than 1 Wizard Saint if they're not part of the main Wizard Saints page? Davidchola2 10:03, February 5, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 I added Edward Elric to the Wizard Saints roster. That's fine, right? I had forgotten it needs approval from two admins not just one. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno''']] (Talk to Me) 14:30, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Poison Magic I'm creating a group of Dark Mages call The Dodekathlon, they're all based on the 12 Labors of Hercules, and for the one representing labor 2, Hydra, i was gonna have use Poison Magic, but when i went to create the page it told me a page with the same name had already been deleted, seems it was too similar to Acid Magic or Acid God Slayer Magic. So I'm wondering if i should change the magic that Hydra uses or just create a Poison Magic page Leengard Ustan 00:02, February 11, 2012 (UTC) for some reason the create a page function isn't working properly for me, i'm trying to make a page for Cerberus and it won't let me add templates, bold, copy/paste kanji or add headings so that's making it kind of hard to create pages if you know what may be wrong or have any suggestions as to how to fix it that would be great. Leengard Ustan 00:29, February 12, 2012 (UTC) i have no idea why, but for some reason things are acting up on this site, and only this site, for me on my laptop. Every other site works just fine, but this one doesn't, it's weird. Anyways, could you or one of the other admins, go to Hesperides, Hippolyta and Diomedes and fix them up for me? on another note for the character Geryon i'm thinking of making a magic based on Sakon and Ukon's powers in Naruto, it fits with how Geryon is described in Greek myths, and note sure if it should be called a lost magic or not. Leengard Ustan 03:34, February 14, 2012 (UTC) well i sent a request for snow dragon style but i need someone to help ^^"